


Helping Hands

by Cantankerous



Series: Better late than never [2]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fisting, Omega Dani, first heat with a partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantankerous/pseuds/Cantankerous
Summary: Dani is going into heat after running out of pills. Sarah leaves to get them, but orders Dani and Grace not to have sex before she goes. Neither listens to her.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Better late than never [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606981
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Tyellas! I hope it is an enjoyable one.

“I don’t understand why I can’t concentrate today,” Dani complained. “I haven’t got tossed on my ass like that in months.”

She lowered the cold pack from her forehead. Her companions looked pointedly away from her. “What?”

Neither spoke.

“Grace,” Dani said, the order clear in her throat.

She watched as the muscles of Grace’s throat shift as she swallowed heavily, but the soldier from the future refused to speak. She noted that Grace’s cheeks were flushed, and her body was tense.

“Sarah?”

Sarah heaved a sigh. “Listen, kid, there’s no easy way to say this...”

Dani stood. “What? Tell me.”

Sarah rubbed her jaw. “You’re going into heat.”

Dani blinked and started to fervently shake her head. “ _ No. No es posible. Tomo las pastillas anticonceptiva y anticalor _ .”

“When was the last time you remember taking those pills?” Sarah asked.

Dani tried to remember. She collapsed back onto the couch when she realized it had been almost a month since she ran out of pills. She had been so focused on training that she forgot to request refills.

Sarah cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. “Alright. There’s only one way to deal with this. I’m going to run into town to get some blockers and Dani, you’re grounded to your room.”

“What?” Dani and Grace gasped. Sarah gave each of them a pointed stare. “Look. Dani is an omega and Grace is an alpha. We need a pregnant woman here like we need a hole in the head. It will take me two hours to get to a town with blockers, another hour or so to scare someone into giving them to me, and two hours to get back. Dani, get some water and snacks for about six hours. I’ll walk you to your room and make sure it’s locked.”

Dani reluctantly followed Sarah’s orders. She didn’t want to be isolated. She couldn’t recall spending more than a couple of her waking hours alone in her entire life. She had also successfully avoided every one of her heats except the first one. She ached as she remembered how miserable her first heat had been. 

She shuffled into her room and turned to face Sarah. Sarah grimaced. “Don’t use those eyes on me, kid. It will just be a few hours.”

Dani nodded. Sarah grabbed the doorknob. “Dani, do not under any circumstances sleep with Grace. Now lock this door behind me.”

Sarah closed the door and she locked it. She set her bottled water and chips on her desk before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Mierda.”

*

Over the next hour, Dani’s disorientation, which caused her to get knocked in the head during their training session, grew worse. Her clothes seemed to irritate her skin and she wanted to take them off. However, she remembered what the catholic nun preached to her outside of her bedroom door during her first heat. How her clothes must stay on. How her hands must stay out of her clothes. How she must remain pure. 

Dani snickered at the last thought. She hadn't exactly remained pure. Her humor faded as her body heated up.  She wished for ice but knew Sarah would be angry if she left the room. 

It took a few taps before Dani realized Grace was outside of her window. Dani struggled out of her bed and unlocked it. Grace pushed the window up and climbed inside. She made it appear graceful despite her long limbs.

“Grace, what are you doing? Sarah told you to stay away.”

“I was sent here to take care of you, Dani. I’m not going to let Sarah or anyone else stop me.”

Dani glanced out the window. “I can’t believe you climbed to the second floor.”

“I’ll climb back out when I hear Sarah’s Jeep coming. That way we will both get spared a lecture.”

Dani studied Grace. She wanted to move closer to her, to sink into her arms, and smell her. The sudden desire scared Dani, and she moved across the room to the other side of the bed.

“What are you doing here?” She repeated.

Grace held up a cold pack. “I saw you didn’t grab one, and I remember how much I needed one during my heats...well not that I have heats. I mean there’s nothing wrong with having heats. I just have ruts. Of course, I know nothing about heats and this could be an insulting gesture…”

“Grace,” Dani interrupted her ramble. Grace ducked her head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’d love the cold pack.”

Grace walked forward, arm extended. Dani took the cold pack and rubbed it against her head. It felt blissful, and she sighed in relief. Dani sat on her bed, her back towards Grace. “ _ Gracias _ . But...you should probably go.”

She heard Grace shift. “It helps to have someone around.”

Dani pressed the cold pack harder against her head. “Who says that?”

“I don’t know. Someone just told me that once.”

“I should have asked for more pills. I just thought the training and the stress of the future would stop my heat.”

She felt the bed shift as Grace sat on the other side. “Heats are different in the future. They only come once a year. I guess your body isn’t stressed enough yet.”

Dani’s laugh was humorless. “I can’t wait to see.”

They sat in silence for a long time. Dani finally laid back on her bed, tossing the cold back on her bedside table. Grace remained on the edge, facing the window.

“This isn’t so bad,” Dani confessed after reevaluating the situation. Her skin was still itchy and she still wanted to take off her clothes. But the overwhelming desire to masturbate and shame for wanting to climax because of a biological urge wasn’t as strong. Perhaps Grace was right and it did help to have someone else around. “My first time was worse.”

“Yeah?”

“I felt sick, everything hurt, and there was a nun outside my bedroom door praying for me.”

“A nun?” Dani could hear the mirth in Grace’s voice. It made her smile despite the painful memory.

“My family was catholic. All catholic omegas have nuns outside of their bedrooms praying for them and making sure the omegas know that pleasure is a sin. So I spent hours waiting for it to end.”

Grace half turned her head. “I’m sorry. That does sound terrible.”

“At least I never had to go through it again. I was able to take very good blockers. I haven’t gone into heat again. Until now.”

“If your family was catholic, does that mean…”

“Mean what?”

Grace turned her head back around, sitting rigidly. “Sorry. It was a personal question, and none of my business.”

“What were you going to ask, Grace?”

Dani watched as the back of Grace’s neck tinted red. “I was curious if you are... saving yourself for marriage.”

“Oh.” Dani’s cheeks burned. “I’m not...saving myself. I’ve been with others but never had a heat partner.”

“Never?” Grace’s voice caught.

Dani blushed harder. “No. Have you?”

“Yes. Once. Maybe twice. I’m not sure.”

“How are you not sure?”

Grace rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know. My first rut...it felt like a dream? Maybe someone was there. Maybe she wasn’t.”

“She?” Dani teased. She had long been curious if Grace desired women the way Dani did. She saw Grace nod. “I think it was a she. If she existed I mean.”

“And your second time? Who was it with?”

Grace’s body stiffened. Dani reached over to lay a hand on her back. “Someone special?”

The answer was soft, spoken as if in confession. “Very special.”

Even though Grace hadn’t said who it was, Dani knew. She moved in the bed to drape herself across Grace’s back. She buried her face into the side of her neck and breathed. Her scent was both calming and arousing. The desire to climax flooded Dani’s senses, equally overwhelming as when she felt it at sixteen. She barely stopped herself from grinding against Grace’s back.

“Would you help me through this?”

Dani felt Grace’s heart start pounding. “I thought I already was helping you.”

Dani kissed the skin close to her face. “You are. I meant with sex.”

“Oh,” Grace gasped. “We’ll need lube.”

Dani couldn’t decide if she was flushed from embarrassment or arousal at the idea. “Where would we get it?”

She had to catch herself as she fell forward when Grace bolted off the bed. The woman already had one long leg out of the window when Dani asked her, “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back. I know how to find lube.”

Dani blinked and Grace was gone. She was sure Grace had dropped directly to the ground. She pondered how much sex Grace had had in the future that she would know what lube was and how to find it.

Grace was climbing into the window in less than two minutes later. Dani could almost see her vibrating with excitement. Grace’s eagerness brought forth a wave of fondness and desire. She wanted this woman like she had wanted no one else.

“I found this in one of Sarah’s drawers after a thorough inspection of the house,” Grace said, pulling out the bottle tucked under her arm. “It should suit our purposes.”

Dani placed her face in her hand. Sarah. Dani knew Sarah was already going to murder them for going against her directions. She knew Sarah would make the murder especially painful by stealing her lube. She didn’t even want to think about why she had lube in a cabin that was hours from nowhere.

Grace put the bottle on the bedside table and knelt in front of Dani. She placed her hands on Dani's knees when she finally looked at her. “We don’t have to do this. We can just lay here. I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever you ask of me.”

“ _ Te deseo _ .” 

“You have me.”

Dani took a breath, trying to keep what was left of her sanity and rationality. “You can’t...you can’t come inside of me.”

“Okay,” Grace promised. 

“I mean it. I’ve read...a lot about heats. No matter how much I beg or plead. You can’t.”

“I won't.” Grace slid her hands higher up Dani's legs. She shivered. "Is there anything else?"

Dani's last thread of restraint snapped. She grabbed the straps of Grace's tank top and pulled her up for a kiss. She felt Grace resist for a moment, but Dani didn't let go. She pulled Grace with her onto the bed. She tugged and prodded until she was on top of her, pinning her. The pressure and sensation of being held down caused her to moan.

Grace tried to rise on her limbs. "Wait. I'm too heavy."

"No. Don't go." Dani hooked her legs over Grace's hips. "Please don't go."

Grace settled back down and Dani moaned again. The pressure seemed to ease the itchy of her skin but made her desire worse as she grew wetter between her legs. She brought her arms up to wrap around Grace's neck and pulled her down. “ _ Besame _ .”

Grace obeyed and kissed her.

*

The sounds Dani made were driving Grace insane. She felt the pressure between her legs throb almost painfully as Dani arched her hips to grind against her stomach. Her knob wanted to emerge, but she refused to even undo her belt. Dani had tried to take it off, but Grace had stopped her. Dani grumbled in disappointment but settled down when Grace took off her shirt.

Dani was naked. Between her heat and Grace's increased body temperature, the woman shed her clothes fairly quickly. Grace's sensors had sent off warning signals when she peeled off Dani's soaked underwear. This was very different from her first rut with Grace. This time Dani was the one in need and she was able to provide.

In the future, Dani had taken Grace inside so easily that she felt as if they had both melted together. Grace felt like melting again as she slipped one finger easily inside. Dani was so open and wet and when she tilted her hips, Grace didn’t need to be a mind-reader to understand she wanted another finger. 

Grace moved down the bed to lay to get a closer view. She tilted Dani’s leg to the side and used her fingers to finish spreading Dani open. “You’re beautiful.”

Dani pushed her head back into the bed. Grace’s breath warmed her. Other women had used their mouths on her, and she wanted Grace to use her mouth. “ _ Lámeme _ .”

She keened as Grace’s mouth touched her overheated flesh. Grace felt Dani tighten on her fingers, but kept her slow pace of thrusting in and out.

Grace scissored her fingers apart, feeling Dani's flesh give way to her touch.

Dani reached down, grabbing Grace's hair. She arched her hips upon Grace's fingers. “Please. Mas.”

Grace carefully eased a third finger in. Dani’s muscles flexed around her fingers, stretching to take her. “Is that okay?”

“More!”

Grace bit her lip. She didn’t know if she should add more. Dani was very wet and open but was she was ready for that? “Have you ever had more?”

Dani couldn't focus. She tugged Grace's hair. “I need you inside of me.”

Grace twisted her fingers clockwise and counterclockwise before spreading them apart. “I am inside of you.:

Dani shook her head. She struggled to find the words to make Grace understand. “I need you inside of me. Your knot.”

Grace groaned, pushing her hips hard on the bed. Her clitoris ached, but she refused to reach down and touch it. “I can’t.”

“You can.”

“I promised you.”

“I take it back.” Dani tried to tug Grace up. “I want you to come inside me. I want to mate with you.”

Grace wanted that too. She remembered her rut with Dani so well and coming inside of her, giving her everything she had. But she had promised Dani before they started that she wouldn’t do that. Grace pushed herself up, keeping her fingers inside. She kissed Dani, trying to distract her. However, Dani was not distracted for long. “Grace!  _ Metémela _ .”

Grace groaned, clenching her ass as she fought against Dani’s begging.

“Fill me.”

Grace couldn’t deny her anything. “Okay.”

Dani clenched around the fingers inside of her, excited to have her wish fulfilled. There was an aching emptiness that she knew an orgasm wouldn’t fix unless Grace was inside of her.

“I need you to come for me like this first.”

She felt a flood of wetness around her fingers.

“What?”

“Come for me, Dani.”

Dani wasn't given much of a choice as Grace slid back down and took Dani's clitoris into her mouth. Dani grabbed the bedsheets and rocked her hips onto Grace’s face. “Yes, yes!”

Dani came helplessly against the pleasure Grace pulled from her using her mouth. It was fast and powerful and enough to make her forget everything for six-blinding seconds.

Once the spasms around her fingers had faded, Grace slowly pulled them out and heard a whine of disappointment. “Stay.”

“I’m not finished,” Grace promised, moving to her knees. She had intended to grab the lube, but Dani grabbed her. “Don’t go!”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Grace settled back on top of her and kissed her. Dani moaned into her mouth as Grace’s wet hand cover her breast. Grace had touched and kissed them earlier, but there was something sinful and erotic that Grace’s callused fingers were painting her nipple wet with her climax.

Grace leaned back with two parting kisses and said, “I’m just getting the lube.”

Dani softened beneath her. “Okay.”

The bottle made a loud sound as the cap flipped open, making Dani clench. She licked her lips as she watched Grace drizzle lube over her hand. She reached for her belt as she put the lube aside. “I’ll help you.”

Grace pulled away, stopping her. “No. This is all for you.”

She wavered over the betrayal on Dani’s face. “You promised.”

“I know,” Grace soothed. “I would like to put my hand inside of you instead.”

“Oh.” The sound was soft and vulnerable. 

“Only if you want to. I can’t put my knot inside of you, Dani, but I can fill you as you wanted.”

Dani did want. The orgasm had left her briefly sated, but the desire to be filled still lingered. She wanted her again. “I trust you.”

And that was what mattered most to Grace. Dani’s trust helped ease the alpha inside of her begging to properly mate, to have Dani round with their child. Grace shook her head and settled between her legs. 

Two fingers slipped in effortlessly with the lube. The third was also added with ease. After a few careful thrusts and test stretches, Grace added a fourth finger. She watched as she slowly took her. She watched Dani’s face for when to slow and to ease forward. 

Dani shook her head back and forth on the pillow as she stretched across Grace’s knuckles. The ache for more threatened to overwhelm her. She tried to push down on Grace’s hand, not caring if it hurt. However, Grace used her other hand to push her hips back down on the bed. “Slowly, Dani. We’re doing this slowly.”

A whine caught in Dani’s throat. She wanted Grace locked inside of her, and to wait was agony. Pleasurable agony but still agony.

Grace licked her dry lips as she studied how Dani was clenched around her fingers. Even though it was tight, she was certain she could take her hand. She pressed her thumb against her palm and slowly pushed inside. Dani inhaled as the ball of Grace’s hand pushed her muscles aside, and they both froze as her body pulled the rest of Grace inside, sealing around her wrist.

Grace’s hand curled into a fist on instinct and they shared a long exhale as she settled inside of her. Grace was powered and humbled. She didn’t want to move in fear of breaking this holy moment.

Dani blindly reached down to lay her hand on top of the one holding her hips. Grace turned her palm and their fingers weaved together. 

Grace’s hips ground into the bed as she waited for the okay to move, trying to ease her ache. A single touch would make Grace come, but she had to focus on Dani.

“I’ve got you,” Grace whispered, her throat tight. “And you’ve got me.”

“You can but slowly,” Dani begged, “ _ Suave _ .”

“ _ Suave _ ,” Grace promised. She moved only millimeters, her head spinning from sensations. The inside of Dani was smooth but also rough with crevices and ripples. She could feel them across the back of her knuckles as she gave the tiniest thrusts. The muscles around her wrist tried to tighten as they slid up and down.

“Grace,” Dani gasped, fisting the sheet and pulling it from its mooring. “I’m going to...I’m going to…”

Grace gave a deeper nudge, twisting her wrist as she did. The stimulus was too strong for Dani and she wailed. Her muscles locked down, tying Grace’s hand inside of her. Tying around her lover made Dani come all over Grace’s hand again.

Grace frotted against the bed as Dani came over and over. She groaned as she came, pushing her head against Dani’s thigh. Her face burned in shame as she realized she had partially extended and made a further mess of her underwear. She was grateful Dani hadn’t seen her lack of control.

Dani wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand while holding desperately onto Grace. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not leaving.”

Dani wanted to bring up the time Grace had left, but her heart couldn’t take the thought. She focused, instead, on the feeling of being full. She understood what the books meant about how it was almost a greater feeling than the orgasm.

Grace eased her hand out when the stretched muscles around her wrist loosened. Dani sharply inhaled as her knuckles breached her and exhaled as she was emptied. Grace cupped her between her legs, reluctant to let her go. Dani rested a hand on the arm that was protecting her. “I’m glad this happened with you.”

Grace kissed the side of her head in reply, certain if she spoke she would confess her love. 

“ _ Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida _ ,” Dani whispered, sleepily patting her arm. 

“You are the best I’ve ever had, too,” Grace said, pulling her closer. She matched her breathing to Dani’s and both found themselves eased into sleep.

*

Grace slept through Sarah’s arrival. The pair was startled awake as Sarah slammed the door to her cabin shut.

“Jesus Christ! I can smell you both from here!”

“Oh no,” Dani whispered. She rolled out of bed, desperately searching for her clothes. “Oh no, oh no. Grace _ , ponte la ropa _ .”

Grace was already dressed. Dani would have marveled at how fast she changed, but she needed to find her shirt. She got it on as Sarah started pounding on the door.

“Fuck,” Dani whispered as she went to unlock the door. Her shirt was inside out.

“I told you not to fuck her while I was gone!” Sarah shouted, stepping into the room. Her ire was clearly directed at Grace as she threw several pill bottles at her. They bounced off Grace’s chest, and Dani stepped protectively in front of her.

“This was not planned,” Grace argued. She tried to move in front of Dani, but Dani refused to move. “It just happened.”

“Are you two insane? Fucking each other? Really?”

“I came outside…” Grace said at the same time Dani said, “She didn’t come inside of me.”

Sarah didn’t speak. She stared at Dani’s stomach, thinking about how life repeats itself. “You idiots. You can't bring a baby into this world right now.”

Grace shifted her weight back and forth, still tense for a fight. “If it helps, I am sterile. I couldn’t have gotten her pregnant even if I had come inside of her.”

“You’re sterile,” Sarah repeated slowly.

“The augmentation process sterilizes us. They had to make room for other parts.”

Dani was saddened on multiple levels. She reached back to place a hand on Grace, touching her hip. She was sad that Grace could never have children and she was sad that they hadn’t properly mated when they could have.

Sarah pushed her fists into her eyes. “I’m going for a walk. A walk with alcohol. And I’m going to forget this ever happened.”

Dani turned to face Grace. “It would have been nice to know that before we started.”

Grace shrugged and looked away.

Dani sighed and patted Grace’s chest. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. It wasn't all bad, and you did make up for not being able to knot me.”

Sarah’s groan could be heard even though she was halfway down the stairs. “A bullet to the head is faster than alcohol in this case!”

The pair ignored her. Grace was now staring intensely at Dani. “What do you mean it wasn’t all bad? Were there bad parts for you?”

Dani shook her head. “That wasn’t what I…”

Grace took the hand on her and started tugging her back to the bed. “I can do better.”

Dani leaned back to reach for her door, shoving it closed. She said, “I wasn’t saying it was bad.”

Grace let go of Dani to kneel, picking up bottles and reading labels. She held up the bottle of blockers. “You should start this one right away. It will take a few hours to work.”

Dani ran her hands through Grace’s hair. She lightly scratched her scalp, watching Grace’s eyes flutter shut. “Later. I want to experience this properly with you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Justanexercise helped with the ending and added: Sarah shuddering when she gets the blockers from town. SHE FEELS THE DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE. SHE TOLD THEM NOT TO FUCK!
> 
> Yes, the title is terrible. I love it. OH, and, Grace's nails were properly trimmed and filed before any fingering occurred.


End file.
